


Bondage, Deceit, Sadism, Masochism

by BeeCeit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bottom deceit, Dom!Patton, Hate Sex, Heavy Angst, Hemipenis, I've never written smut before so I'm afraid, Just... it's a lot, M/M, Misuse of bdsm, NSFW, No Aftercare, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Safewording, Safewords, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sub!Deceit, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Top Patton, buckle up guys, not safe for sanders, oh gods - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeCeit/pseuds/BeeCeit
Summary: Deceit tests the boundaries between Masochism and Self-Harm, Patton tests the limits between a fuckbuddy and a lover, and the author tests the limits of her own writingIt's a good time(There is actually a lot of plot here and all explicit chapters will be labeled and are skippable)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am... so sorry

Patton paced the room like a caged beast, clenching and unclenching his fists. 

He hated feeling like this. Feeling so full of rage that he was going to burst, feeling like a dangerous thing.

It scared him. Scared the others, scared Thomas. How quickly such a sweet and bubbly man could turn into something wrathful and sharp. 

But Patton is his heart. The heart is not, can not be, one happy kind thing all the time. He is rage, and jealousy. Fear, hatred, loathing. Everything that Thomas tried to convince himself he wasn’t for fear of being a bad person. And Patton tried, truly, to keep it all locked down, but sometimes the bottle filled too high and spilled over- or worse, shattered. 

The real trouble is finding a way to express it healthily.

“Patton, Darling, you’re going to wear a hole in the carpet.”

Patton whipped around, nails digging into his palms.

“Deceit. What are you doing here?”

The scaled side smirked, moving to sit on the bed.

“I could hear you lying from my room. How about, instead of pretending you’re not feeling what you are, you let me give you a constructive outlet?”

“A constructive outlet? Like what?”

Deceit grinned and leaned forward.

“You ever had a hate fuck before?”


	2. Chapter 2

“I- excuse me?”

 

“You heard me. You're pissed, I'm horny, we've got bad blood between us. Let's bang it out.”

 

“I hardly know you.”

 

“Is that a no?”

 

“...no.”

 

“I thought so. Don't worry, I'll bottom.”

 

“You know I'm not gonna be soft, right?”

 

“Oh, I'm counting on it, actually.”

 

“Alright… then get in the shower and I'll get the room ready. Any limits I need to keep in mind?”

 

“The hat and gloves don't move.”

 

“Fair enough. Don't take long.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Well, this is more than I expected.”

 

Deceit looked around the room, seeing most of it taken up by a large bed. Patton was standing next to it, hoodie off and arms crossed

 

“Your room turns into a porn chamber?”

 

“Are you complaining?”

 

“Not in the slightest.”

 

“Good. What's your safeword?”

 

“I don't need one.” 

 

“I don't play that way. Safeword.”

 

Deceit gulped, trying to control himself from Patton’s suddenly serious tone.

 

“Mango.”

 

“Good. Now get on the bed, on your knees.”

 

“Straightforward tonight, aren't we?”

 

“If you keep talking I'll gag you.”

 

“Promise?”

 

Patton raised an eyebrow and Deceit quickly shut his mouth as instructed.

 

“You know, you've been a pretty big thorn in our side for a while, Deceit. I might have to beat a lesson into you.”

 

“Please.”

 

“That requires a much longer talk beforehand, snake.”

 

“If we’re not doing kinks, then why did we bother with making a safeword?”

 

“Because boundaries are important, even in vanilla sex. Are we done talking, now?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“That’s what I like to hear. Now, spread your legs.”

 

Patton stood back and took a deep breath. He felt his eyes start to glow as he slowly let go of control.

 

“Are you ready? Because I’m going to stop holding back.”

 

“That would be the entire point of suggesting hate sex. Come on, Pops.”

 

Patton rumbled deep in his chest, grabbing Deceit’s hips and pulling him to the edge of the bed.”

 

“First things first,” He roughly unbuttoned Deceit’s pants and yanked the zipper down. “If you call me Daddy, I  _ will  _ hurt you.”

 

“Noted,” Deceit was almost lightheaded from how quickly Patton changed tones, He reached back to try and help Patton pull the slacks down.

 

“Second,” Patton grabbed Deceit’s hands and pulled them behind his back. “You aren’t touching anything without my permission. Including this.”

 

Patton reached into his pants and stroked the growing bulge trapped beneath thin fabric that felt suspiciously like silk.

 

“I think you mean ‘these’.”

 

“You have more than one?”

 

“See for yourself.”

 

Patton pushed Deceit back onto the bed and rolled him over. He pulled his boxers and pants down together and tossed them to the corner of the room.

 

“There’s... two of them.”

  
  


“Perks of being half snake. You planning to do anything with them or are you going to keep teasing?”

 

Patton growled and put a hand over his throat. He put no pressure onto his windpipe, but squeezed once to let the threat be clear.

 

“I thought I said to stop talking.”

 

_ ‘Holy fuck’ _

 

Deceit swallowed and nodded.

 

“And be quiet.”

 

Quickly, Deceit’s shirt and cape joined the pile in the corner.

 

“And here I thought the scales were just on your face. They’re beautiful. It’s a shame they’re yours.”

 

Deceit bit his lip, afraid to show how deep that comment actually cut. Patton didn’t seem to notice.

 

Patton slowly made his way down Deceit’s chest, biting and scratching. Enjoying the way Deceit squirmed and arched his back. He ghosted his hand over Deceit’s cocks, barely passing them a glance, before pressing a finger against his hole.

Deceit’s eyes blew wide and he squirmed, but tried to keep himself still. Patton chuckled.

 

“Almost forgot,” Patton reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a bottle of lube, spreading it generously over his fingers. 

 

He pressed his finger against him again, Deceit trying hard not to jerk away from the cold of it.

 

He pushed in slowly at first, making sure he was stretched enough for the second, but after that was in he almost recklessly opened him up.

 

Without warning, the fingers were gone and Patton was pushing himself inside, going slowly, but not pausing.

 

Deceit couldn’t help but whimper.

 

“I thought I told you to be quiet.”

 

“S- Sorry, Sir.”

 

“I’ll let it slide this time.”

 

And Deceit is sitting in his lap, empty for a moment before Patton slams back into him, roughly.

 

“Fuck!”

 

“Working on it.”

 

Patton pulled Deceit to his chest, holding him tightly and digging in his nails, drawing blood from Deceit’s back.

 

Deceit bites his lip, zoning out as the thrusts get wilder and faster. Then suddenly stopping. Patton moved back and held his arms,  looking calm but concerned. 

 

“Fuck, are you okay?”

 

“What?”

 

“You just kinda stopped reacting, are you alright?”

 

“Oh, yeah, I'm great. You can go ahead and finish.”

 

“I, uh… did, already.”

 

“Oh…”

 

Patton chuckled and looked down, red all over.

 

“Can I, uh…”

 

“Yeah, hang on.” 

 

Patton laid Deceit back on the bed, pulling out.

 

“Sorry, I planned on asking before,  uh… letting go. Do you want me to… um…”

 

He gestured awkwardly to Deceit’s crotch.

 

“No, no, don't worry about it,” he groaned, pulling himself to his feet. “I'll see you around, Morality. 

 

“You don't want to stay? I mean, you didn't-”

 

“Are you satisfied?”

 

“What? Yes, yeah.”

 

“Then that's all I need. This was for you,  darling.”

 

Deceit snapped and was clean and dressed again. 

 

“I'll be seeing you around. Don't hesitate to call.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so hard to write, omg


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some crap

Deceit woke up warm and comfortable. He squinted, seeing an unfamiliar blue blanket laying over him.

 

“Good morning!”

 

He jumped and bared his fangs at the source of the sound. Patton giggled.

 

“Oh, that's adorable! I must've been too distracted to see those last night.”

 

“What are you doing here??”

 

“Oh… right, well,” Patton blushed. “You didn't get to finish last night, I wanted to make it up to you. I made cookies!”

 

Deceit rolled his eyes,  but smiled nonetheless.

 

“Thank you, Patton. Now,  what is it that you _ really _ want to ask? And don't pretend that you don't know what I mean, you're obvious.”

 

“Well… um… it's Logan.”

 

“Of course it is.”

 

“Hush. I was wondering… only if you wanted to,  of course. I would never ask you to do anything you don't want to. And, actually nevermind. This was a bad-”

 

“You want to know if I'd be willing to help Logan the way I helped you, right?”

 

Patton turned even redder and looked away. 

  
  


“I'll take that as a yes. Don't worry, I'll take good care of your boyfriend.”

 

“He's not my-! I mean… um… thank you.”

 

“You know me, I live to please.”

 

“Thank you, Dee… really.”

 

“It's nothing. I'll visit after lunch, please leave so I can get ready.”

 

“Oh, uh, yeah. Of course. ….And Dee? ...You look cute with the hat off.”

 

Patton was on the other side of the door before he could see Deceit’s eyes fill with alarm and just a bit of fear. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dirty stuff is all between the ~~~~~ things

Deceit strutted (more like waddled) to Logan’s door, looking around to make sure no one was around. He knocked once before pushing the door open.

“I'm coming in!”

“Wait, no!”

Deceit was greeted by the sight of a very red Logan with a jacket pulled over his lap. It didn't do much to hide the obvious bulge there.

“Well, it seems like my timing was just perfect, then.”

“I- um. I'm very busy at the moment.”

“I can tell. Would you like help?”

“What?”

“You heard me. Patton sent me to offer my services. It looks like you need them.”

“Services… as in-”

“Mouth, hands, ass. Whatever you want, I'm flexible.”

“Right. I think I can handle this on my own, thank you very much.”

“If that's how you feel. You probably couldn't do better than Patton, anyways.”

Logan straightened his back and took off his glasses. 

“Get on the bed.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, harder.”

“I'm working on it.”

Deceit’s head rolled back as he tightened his grip on the bedpost.

“F- fuck!”

Logan pulled out just in time to grab Deceit’s head and pull him into a biting kiss before cumming across their stomachs. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You didn't finish.”

Deceit rolled his eyes, taking the washcloth from Logan to wipe himself off.

“I usually don't. He was concerned about that, too, are you going to make me cookies over it?”

“No, I'm going to make it up to you. Visit again tomorrow night, I'm not letting you leave until you come at least once.”

“Is that a promise?”

“Yes. And don't prep yourself tomorrow. I want to take you apart myself.”

“Noted. Oh, and a tip, Logan? I have a massive humiliation kink.”

Deceit pulled his clothes back on and blew Logan a kiss before walking away. Leaving Logan to question exactly what he would be doing to the snake tomorrow. And where the foundation stains across the upper sides of his bed came from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not much for writing smut, so most of this is going to be written like how it is in this chapter so I can focus on the plot
> 
> Also, the name is slightly changed so it sounds better


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, no smut in This one

“Hey, Lo? I'm coming in!”

 

Patton turned the knob with his knee and pushed his way inside with his back, carefully balancing the tray of food in his hands.  He spared a quick glance to the bed.

 

“Oh, I see Deceit’s already come around.”

 

“He didn't come at all, actually.”

 

“That's not what I meant, but good to know. I've got your dinner, where should I put it?”

 

“On that desk over there, I'll get to it later. I have to finish this research first. Deceit has a humiliation fetish, I want to accommodate him. ”

 

Patton choked on air.

 

“Patton, are you alright??”

 

Patton held a thumb up while continuing to cough.

 

“Yep! Just, uh… wasn't expecting that.”

 

“Ah. My apologies, then,” logan leaned back in his chair. “This is truly bothersome.”

 

“Well, uh… I have a suggestion.”

 

Logan sat up and raised an eyebrow.

 

“You don't have to help him alone.”

 

Logan paused for a moment, then grinned.

 

“That sounds perfectly agreeable, Patton.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is poorly written and I might fix this later, but I just wanted to get this out already

Logan looked down at Patton’s bed, biting his lip.

 

“Patton… this may not be the right time to tell you this, but I find myself infatuated with you.”

 

Patton dropped the bottle he was holding, surprised. 

 

“OH, LOGAN!”

 

Patton dashed across the room and picked him up in a tight bear hug.

 

“I've been meaning to tell you for weeks!”

 

“You have?!”

 

“Yes! Oh my gosh, I've been in love with you for years!”

 

Logan blinked. 

 

“As have I.”

 

“So we really could've been dating this whole time.”

 

“I've been flirting with you for months, did you really not notice?”

 

“I thought I was just being too hopeful.”

 

Logan chuckled and took his hand.

 

“So we really are disaster gays.”

 

“Oh, yeah.”

 

“Is fitting. ...this is still happening, right? With Deceit?”

 

“Oh, obviously,” Patton chuckled. “He's not going to be able to walk tomorrow.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut from the get-go this time, from the ~~~~s down is aftercare, and the next chapter will be, too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who came just for the smut, I'm sorry. I don't really like writing it, so much of this is just plot. Hope you're having fun anyways

“Deceit? Are you ready?”

 

Deceit froze, his fingers still deep in his ass.

 

“Ju- just a moment!”

 

He looked around, frantically, pulling his gloves back on.

 

“Deceit, are you alright? Should I wait until tomorrow?”

 

“No! No, no, definitely tonight! Just, uh, just give me one minute!”

 

Logan frowned and heard a loud moan from behind the door.

 

“I'm coming in.”

 

Logan opened the door to be greeted by the sight of Deceit forcing a large gold plug into his ass. Deceit pulled his hat on as soon as he heard the door.

 

“I thought I told you not to prep yourself.”

 

“What can I say? I'm a bad listener.”

 

“Hmmm... We'll just have to beat that out of you, then, won't we?"

 

“Wait, wait, we?”

 

Logan grabbed Deceit’s arm and teleported them both to Patton’s room.

 

“Patton will be assisting me tonight. Unless you have any objections to that. “

 

Logan raised an eyebrow at him. 

 

“N- nope. No, no objections.”

 

“Good. We'll be using the traffic light system. Green means continue, yellow means we pause and discuss, and red means we stop immediately. We will be making frequent checks, but you are welcomed and encouraged to use any of these at any time if you feel uncomfortable. Are we clear?”

 

Deceit nodded.

 

“This requires verbal consent. Are we clear?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Good. If you can't speak, two taps means yellow, three means red. Are we clear?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Good boy.”

 

Deceit made a quiet groan at that, which Logan missed.

 

“Patton, we're ready.”

 

Patton walked in from the bathroom, grinning.

 

“I trust you heard all of that?”

 

“Oh, yes.”

 

“Excellent. We will start with ten spanks for disobedience and then decide the rest of your punishment from there. You are to count each one out loud, or we will start over. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Good. Now, on your knees. Patton, belt or hands?”

 

“Belt. Now, be a good little whore and stay still.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“And we're done, Deceit. We're done. You did so well.”

 

Patton undid the tie that fastened his hands to the headboard and pulled him into his lap. 

 

“C- cool. I'm gonna go to my room, now.”

 

“Nuh uh. Aftercare is one thousand percent necessary. We're going to clean you up,  get you something light to eat and some water, and then we're going to cuddle and watch Disney. Sound good?”

 

“I don't need you pretending to be nice to me just because we fucked. I'm fine.”

 

Patton shot Logan a glance. 

 

“Deceit, we aren't pretending anything. We genuinely  _ do  _ care about you. And that includes your body  _ and  _ mind. Not allowing us to take care of you would only cause unnecessary distress for all parties involved.”

 

“...I guess, then.”

 

Patton lit up.

 

“Fantastic! I'll get the bath started.”

 

He kissed Logan’s cheek, then Deceit’s, then ran to the bathroom.

 

“What just happened?”

 

“You get used to it,” He summoned a wet rag. “Now, hold still, I'm going to make sure we didn't hurt you.”

 

Logan slowly, gently, rubbed the mess off of and out of him, taking extra care around the bite marks above his hips. He was momentarily puzzled by the tan color that had rubbed onto the washcloth before he realized that it was foundation, and saw what it covered. 

 

Logan frowned and continued cleaning.

 

_ ‘We'll talk about that later’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst is soon to come


End file.
